


99 Drabbles of Robots

by 1JettaPug



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Abortion, Abuse, Angst, Baking, Blow Jobs, Brownies, Child Loss, Crying, Dancing, Donuts, Established Relationship, Fast Food, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Fluff, Food, Hand Feeding, Holoforms (Transformers), Humanformers, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pants, Pie, Pillow Fights, Pinching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, Sparklings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Thanksgiving, The Pocky Game, Tight Pants, Transformer Sparklings, Vaginal Fingering, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Transformer drabbles. Most are different Transformer pairings, and some are non-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skids/Swerve "Close your eyes, I'll make everything better."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna start writing with some writing prompts, some nsfw and some sfw. It just helps the inspiration flow.
> 
> Prompt, "Close your eyes, I'll make everything better." Skids/Swerve

“Turn off your optics, I'll make everything better,” Skids said, licking his lips. Swerve nodded, ball gag preventing him from speaking. He shut them off and felt himself being put down onto their berth’s soft blankets.

Skids’ servos rubbed up and down the red mini’s body, occasionally dipping into some sensitive seams. Eventually, they reached his open panel, already leaking transfluid. Skids rubbed his outer node and gave it a little pinch, smirking when that got a muffled moan out of his sparkmate. He rubbed in slow circles into the little red and white node, just enjoying how Swerve seemed to keep sinking into the blankets and deeply groan in pleasure.

“Let’s start you out with one,” A slick finger was carefully pushed inside of him.

Swerve whimpered and spread his legs even more, and Skids gave him an appreciative pat on his thick thigh.

“You’ll get it soon enough, Swerve.” Skids assured him, his yellow optics glowing in the dark. Swerve moaned in reply as a second finger joined in and kept going deeper and deeper in his valve.

 _“Please,”_ The red mini thought, grapping the sheets and twisting them in his servos. Those prying fingers brushed against his ceiling node, and he let out a low, deep moan. Skids gave a small chuckle. Swerve was glad his was gagged currently, because his mouth would be running a million miles an hour as two more fingers were pushing inside of his valve. Skids began to move a little faster in him, flexing his fingers, rubbing them against sensitive walls. He kept repeating the actions until he was sure Swerve was about to bite through his gag.

Vents blasting out waves of heat, Swerve withered and wriggled in place. His hips were bucking up in the air every few seconds, as if begging for a spike, false or not.

“What was that?” Skids asked, stopping any movement, and his mate whined in disappointment and need. “Here let me remove this real quick,” Skids leaned down, removed the gag and made sure Swerve’s optics were still off. “Now what did you want?”

“M- More, please… Primus, why did you stop?” Swerve huffed, pushing himself down the fingers, trying to create some friction. “Ah, come on, Skids. Please~!” he whined. 

Skids smiled down at him and obliged, moving his fingers in a slow and steady pace, and Swerve began to move in time with his motions. The red mini mewled, throwing his helm back and feeling his thighs tremble.

“You look so beautiful, Swerve.” Skids crooned to him. Swerve could only nod in the dark, optics shut off in pleasure and unable to form coherent words as lusty moans tore past his lips.

“Ah, ahh, S- Skids… I- I- IAAHAHH!!!” Skids purred at the rush of lubricants that escaped from Swerve’s valve, loving the way his valve clenched around his fingers. Swerve let out a loud gasp as he overloaded, his optics turning on and flaring brightly in the darkness.

"Told ya I’d make everything better.” Skids smirked, bringing Swerve closer and setting him in his lap.


	2. Skids/Swerve "Come on. You got to share that with me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mtmte Humanformers/Holoforms. Thanksgiving special~!

"C'mon Skids! You gotta share that with me!"

"Swerve, you already taste tested my other pies." Skids said, lifting the pie out of the shorter man's reach. "I need to at least have one pie out for everyone."

"Mmh, but your pies are the best..." he grumbled, crossing his arms.

"AND they're for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Fine, fine, but I get to taste the mash-potatoes." Swerve sighed and hoped into a chair. "So, when is everyone coming over?"

"Chrome and Rewind said they're coming over around two," he said, setting the pie down on a shelf to cool. He crouched down before the oven and peeked in to check on the turkey. "Cyclonus and Tailgate are coming over in an hour or so. Ratchet, Kup and Rung will be here around twelve, but Ratchet might be later though cause he wanted to go get Drift. And Roddy and Mags will show up whenever Mags is able to drag him here."

"Mm, what about Red and Max?" Swerve asked, his hand inching towards the macaroni and cheese. 

"I think they're having Thanksgiving by themselves." Skids shrugged as he stood up and moved the macaroni bowl to the other side of the table. He sighed, "If I give you your own pie, will you stop making grabby hands at my food?"

Swerve smiled, "Yes."

Skids had to give a little smile. "So much for not spoiling your appetite." He opened up the fridge and grabbed his backup pie, the one he made in case someone ended up throwing his across the room... again. Swerve sat up right in his seat and pulled his elbows back off the table as it was sat down in front of him. "Thank you~" He grinned, grabbing a nearby fork and digging into the dish.


	3. Megatron/Starscream "Didn't you hear me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12/7/15 Edit: I attempted to capture what two random people would do and say in a situation like this. Also, please read the story's tags for Child Loss/Abortion/Abuse if you haven't already.

His voice had never sounded so cold. Starscream's wings shot down in an instant, his optics widening. The Seeker couldn't stop shaking his head; he couldn't believe what the other had told him.

"Didn't you hear me, Starscream?" Megatron's red optics glared at him from over his shoulder.

He lifted his helm but didn't look at his optics. "I heard you... but I don't believe you..." he muttered, almost as if he were whispering.

"Then I shall repeat myself," The warlord said. "I had it terminated. Removed from the outskirts of my spark."

Tears formed in the corners of Starscream's optics. "Why...? You never even told me. We could have... could have talked about this..."

"And what would you've said?" Megatron turned around to face him properly now. He looked down at his shaking, saddened mate with an indifferent gaze. Starscream didn't reply; he just kept shaking his helm back and forth. "You would've wanted me to keep it, yes?"

"Yes-" A thunderous slam of a servo against the table interrupted him.

"In the middle of a Primus forsaken WAR, Starscream!!" Megatron snapped at him. "The sparkling would've died anyway! I was doing it a great favor by terminating it." He glared down at his SIC. "How selfish of you to want to keep a sparkling alive during such bloodshed."

"How selfish...?!" Starscream blinked, tears streaming down his face. He stood straight, wings flaring upward in outrage, optics narrowing in hate. "HOW SELFISH!? How selfish of YOU, MEGATRON!!" he screamed at him.

"You dare raise your voice at me-" Megatron was interrupted.

"YOU KILLED OUR SPARKLING!!" Starscream yelled, tears dripping from his optics to the floor. "I NEVER EVEN KNEW!! HOW COULD YOU?!" His voice cracked and was breaking into sobs. "HOW!?" He threw the desk between them across the room and ran at Megatron, beating his servos into his chest. "WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU!?" Starscream beat his fists into him as hard as he could, screaming with all his might.

"SILENCE!!!"

_**SMACK!!!** _

A single slap to the face. It was hard enough to dent in the Seeker's face. And it was more than enough to silence the Seeker as he lay crying and now bleeding on the cold, hard floor.

Megatron blinked. He raised his servo to his face, observing the little drops of blood that had caught on it. It dropped to his side as he turned away from his mate. He left him there, not even bothering to shut the door on the way out.


	4. Optimus Prime/Ratchet "Well, this is just fantastic!"

"Well, this is just fan-fraggin'-tastic!" Ratchet grumbled, sarcastically. He sent a glare in Optimus' direction, blaming him for where they presently where. Captured by the 'Cons! Held here until Megatron decides to scrap them for spare parts! Ratchet huffed, if Starscream's annoying gloating didn't drive Ratchet to scrap himself first.

Optimus gave a heavy sigh. Nothing he could say or do would calm Ratchet down at this point, and nothing that he'd said had worked before that. "At least we're together..." he said, inching back in the cell when the medic sent him a deadly look.

"Yeah, but that's Megatron's mistake, cause I could throttle you!" Ratchet snapped back.

"Now, Ratchet, I don't-" Optimus tried to say.

"Don't test me," Ratchet barked. "I'm a medic! I could almost kill you, fix you, then do it again!"

Optimus sighed. At this point, he wondered why the Decepticons even bothered putting them in the same holding cell. Perhaps it was to see if his medic attempted to kill him.

"Hmm, I thought you liked our midnight drive." Optimus said, thinking back to the cool night air brushing over their frames. He'd proposed that they go out for a two hour drive and "blow off some steam". In truth, Prime wanted to pleasure his mate/medic with an overdue interface session. It wasn't his fault that Knock Out had also decided to drive in the same area that evening. He contacted the Nemesis, which altered every 'Con where they were. Optimus hadn't even gotten to kiss Ratchet before Vehicons had their guns to their helms.

Ratchet huffed, "I liked the part before we were captured. Of course, if this is exactly how you planned for our evening to go, then this some unusual foreplay."

Optimus gave him a little smile. "We will finish up were we left off when we get off this ship, old friend."

"I expect nothing less," Ratchet said, crossing his arms. "You owe me for getting us into this."

Optimus moved closer to him. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that you're taken care of. Perhaps, I'll even throw in a box of those Energon treats you love so much."

"Two boxes,"

Optimus smiled. "Yes, old friend, two boxes." He leaned in and kissed the side of his helm.


	5. Skids/Swerve "I'm back!"

"I'm back!" Skids announced, walking into Swerve's bar. "And I brought your favorite sweets." he added, carrying in at least four bags full of energon goodies.

Recently, the Lost Light had docked on a planet whose population was relatively friendly with Cybertronians and carried and shipped energon. Skids had taken advantage of the situation to buy a lot of sweets that Swerve loved but wasn't able to enjoy ever since the start of the war.

Swerve jumped up from behind the counter, optics sparkling when they saw the treats. "They had 'em?"

"Yep," Skids nodded. "I have sweets ranging from ener-bons to chocolate petro-rabbits." He sat the bags down on the counter and held out a wrapped chocolate rabbit to Swerve.

"Oh, Primus, Skids, you're the best!" Swerve smiled, practically having to jump up to plant a kiss on Skids' lips. He took the treat and tore off the bright wrapping, biting off the ears. "Mmmhhm," he hummed. "Still as good as I remember!"

Skids smiled; Swerve was so cute right now. He couldn't help but pinch his little, chubby cheeks. "Adorable," he grinned, laughing as Swerve swatted at his servo.

"Skkiiiiiddss, 'm not adorable!" Swerve pouted, scrunching up his face.

"Oh yes you are," Skids nodded. "So cute and as sweet as your candy~" he cooed, reaching towards the bags of treats and grabbing a little box. "Wanna play a little game?" he asked him.

"Game?" 

"You know," Skids said. "The pocky game. Humans normally do this."

"Oh yeah," Swerve put the little bit of his chocolate petro-rabbit down. "So, what flavor do you have there?"

"Double Choco," Skids said and opened the box up. He took out a stick and bit down on the uncovered part. Skids leaned down so that Swerve could bite down on the other end. Skids came closer to his face, his lips brushed against his. Swerve's visor lit up when their lips were firmly pressed together for a few seconds. Swerve eventually bit down on the treat, leaning back and plucking another from the box to put between his own lips.

"Wanna play again, Skids?" Swerve smiled at him. "Or do I have to eat these all by myself?"

Skids grinned, leaning down to kiss him again.


	6. Cyclonus/Tailgate "Frag it."

"Frag it." Cyclonus cursed as a datapad hit the ground. He was simply cleaning his and Tailgate's habsuite. He had never intended to find Tailgate's hidden, little diary. He had never intended for it to turn on when it hit the floor when he was cleaning the shelves. Cyclonus picked it up and his optics couldn't help but flicker downward to the words on the datapad.

He blinked lightly, and started to flick through the pages, red optics widening with each new page. His jaw dropped slightly and his face slowly got redder and redder as he looked at its contents.

"CYCLONUS!!!!"

He dropped the datapad again, turning to the doorway to see Tailgate standing there.

“It was an accident-” He tried to say, picking the diary up and giving it to Tailgate, who took it and quickly put it in his subspace. “I... I always just assumed that you were... were too delicate for this kind of material.”

"W- Well don't judge a book by its c- cover!" Tailgate snapped at him, storming over to his side of the room.

"Tailgate," Cyclonus tried again. "I was just cleaning the room up. I never meant to find your diary." He walked over to the blue and white mini. Tailgate crossed his arms and pouted, still not believing him. "I never meant to find out what you wanted to do with my horns. Or that you wanted to stick a specially made gag in my mouth."

"You read that!?" Tailgate squeaked, his face turning red. Primus, Cyclonus probably knew every deep, dark, dirty thing that he wanted to do to him now!

"The screen turned on by accident." Cyclonus said. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

The room was silent for a moment, then Tailgate turned around to face the taller mech. "I will only forgive you on one condition." he said, pulling his datapad out once more and handing it over to Cyclonus. "Page 230."

Cyclonus flipped to the page, read a few lines and looked back at Tailgate. "I... Tailgate..." His face was turning red. Primus, he never could've imagined that he was this kinky!

"You wanna try it out?" Tailgate must've been smirking behind his face mask. Cyclonus nodded down at him, now glad that he stumbled upon the diary.


	7. Drift/Ratchet "Come on, wake up!"

"Come on, wake up." Ratchet turned over and grumbled something. Drift just sighed and tightened his arms around him, snuggling close to his chassis. "Wake up!"

"Ughhh..." Ratchet groaned, jerking a little bit when Drift's arms wrapped around him and nuzzled against his neck cables.

"Morning,"

"Sleep," The medic moaned, not even bothering to online his optics.

"No, come on, it's time to get up." Drift smiled. "You promised me that you'd meditate with me this morning."

"I never agreed to this..." He threw an arm over his helm, trying to ignore the little pokes to his side.

"You said, maybe later." Drift said. "So come on, wake up!" When his whining merited no immediate response he pulled back, moved his arm and pressed his lips against his lover's.

"Drif- mmh!" Ratchet wriggled, optics finally turning on and narrowing at Drift. Eventually, Drift pulled back, a cheeky grin on his face. "Why do you insist on waking me up before I need to get up?!"

Drift gave a chuckle. "And here I thought you loved my kisses."

"Not when I'm trying to sleep!" The medic snapped back at him, turning his back to him.

Drift just continued to grin. "Well, now you're awake, so now you can enjoy them." He leaned down to him and brushed his lips against the side of his lover's helm. Ratchet merely grunted, but he couldn't deny he didn't love it when Drift bit down on his neck cables.

"You're going to be the death of me, kid." Ratchet sighed, turning back to face Drift.

Said mech stopped sucking and kissing his neck cables and sat up. "So you want to go back to sleep?" Drift asked. "Or do you want me to keep going?"

"I don't care what you do," Ratchet said. "But I'm not meditating."

"Okay," Drift agreed, grinning deviously.


	8. Skids/Swerve "Wake up already!"

"Wake up already!" Swerve snapped at Skids, leaning over to whack him in order to wake him up.

Skids shot up and looked around the room sleepily. "Huh!? Wha- Who- Swerve, what's wrong?" he asked, leaning back down to his sparkmate's level.

"It's-" Swerve began but was cut off.

_"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"_

"It's your turn to comfort Skidmark." Swerve told him, flopping back down onto the berth. "I've done it three times tonight... I'm too tired to get up again..." His visor flickered for a moment; he looked like he was about to fall back down to sleep at any moment.

Skids rested his servo on his sparkmate. Ever since their little bundle of joy had entered their lives, Swerve had been spending every single second in the day with them. He had Skids and Bluestreak work shifts at his bar when he couldn't find anyone else to babysit. He had Skids, Rewind or Tailgate watch so that he could get two hours of recharge. He stayed up with their sparkling most of the night, reading to him or rocking him back to sleep. Swerve loved being a carrier and loved his sparkling dearly, but right now, he was tired.

Skids leaned down and planted a kiss against Swerve's helm. "I got 'em, sweetspark. You rest up."

Swerve mumbled something along the lines of a thank you to him. Skids got up and pulled the berth covers up onto his sparkmate. He left their room and entered into the one right beside it.

A crib was centered in the room, three nightlights surrounding it and a dimmed overhead light. Skids leaned down into the crib and smiled. "Hey, Skidmark," he cooed. A red and blue, teary-eyed sparkling stopping wailing and looked up at his sire. He made a grabby hand gesture, and Skids lifted him up and into his arms.

His fingers drummed the back of his babe's thin plating. "Oh poor, little baby," he crooned to them. "What has you so upset?" He didn't expect an answer since Skidmark wasn't very verbal just yet. Instead, the little babe just shook his helm at him. "Well do you want a story to calm you down?"

Skidmark looked up at his sire with watery optics and gave a big grin like his carrier. Skids smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Skids walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a sparkling's datapad. He sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and turned the story on with one servo while the other held onto his sparkling. "Okay, Mr. Petro Rabbit Goes To The Market," Skids read aloud, rocking Skidmark rock and forth. "It all began one sunny afternoon..."


	9. Blurr/Shockwave "Please!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble request from Tumblr.

Blurr giggled and pulled at the claws surrounding his body. “Please! Shockwave, come on! I’ve been waiting forever!”

A single red optic watched over him. “Blurr, you’ve been waiting for approximately twenty minutes and forty-”

“But I want it now,” Blurr pouted, servos trying to reach up to grab the bags. Shockwave had snuck over to his place on his day off with numerous bags of takeout.

“Well, wait one more click then, my dear.” If Shockwave had a mouth, he might’ve been smiling. His claws around Blurr’s body gave his growing belly a little pat. “I can’t have my little glutton’s processor crashing now can I?” he said, handing a bag of powdered energon donuts down to his sparkmate.

“I’m not a glutton,” Blurr retorted through a mouthful of donuts. True, he really didn’t need those extra calories, especially not recently, with all those pounds warping the metal in his middle. He just couldn’t help himself though! And it’s not like these pounds were slowing down his frame any!

Shockwave ran his claws idly up the side of Blurr's exposed protoform, half purring, half taking in the sight. He picked his little lover up and took him over to his couch. He let Blurr sit down and tucks his legs under him and lean contentedly back into the cushions. 

“Comfy much?” Shockwave asked.

“Mmhm, just perfect,” Blurr hummed, reaching down to grab another handful of donuts.


	10. Bumblebee/Unknown Mech "So cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon ask/request from Tumblr for Bumblebee/Unknown mech.

“So cute!" The mech smiled down at him. "Open up for me, sweetspark.”

The mech grabbed Bumblebee’s chubby cheeks, gently squeezing his jaw. Bee’s mouth opened, and the mech quickly pressed his lips to his little lover’s lips.

"Go ahead and eat up,” he pushed a little energon goodie into Bee’s lips. He began to feed him some of the treats, rambling about how adorable and chubby Bumblebee looked. All the encouragement helped make Bee through about half of the treats before he started to get full. 

“Ok, let’s try something different now,” They moved onto slices of cake and countless cookies make its way to his mouth.

“Mmhmph,” Bee moaned. “Oohh, baby, I don’t think I can handle much more…”

“Wanna stop for a belly rub?” the mech asked him, rubbing Bee’s belly in gentle circles. Bee nodded, a few cookie crumbs falling from his face. “Alright, sweetspark~” he pressed a kiss to his helm.


	11. Skids/Swerve ""Sorry that I didn't plan much,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Valentine's Day fluff~

"Sorry that I didn't plan much for today," Skids sighed. “I mean, besides getting off the ship to go planet-side. I didn’t get that far… and I know how much the humans’ holidays interest you. I just didn’t have time for anything romantic.”

"It is romantic," Swerve grinned at him, giving his servo a gentle squeeze. “It’s a day, like every other day. As long as we have each other, it’s romantic to me.”

"Thanks…" Skids smiled.

Swerve leaned up and kissed his cheek. “It’s fine, Skids," he grabbed a leaflet of some pizzeria and handed it to Skids. "Let’s order some food."

Skids nodded and took the leaflet looking through it, searching for something tasty, that would satisfy their hunger. One pizza was not an option. They needed four at least. 

“Ooh, don’t forget to ask for extra, extra cheese!”

Skids chuckled, “I won’t,”


	12. Overlord/Trepan "Where are you?"

"Pan-cake?" Overlord called out. “Where are you?” He’d just gotten back from another mission and wanted to relax with his special, little bot.

“I’m in the kitchen, you big brute.”

Overlord’s lips pulled back into a grin. Ah, how he’d missed his little Conjunx’s sass.

Strolling right into the kitchen, Overlord looked down at his sparkmate wearing an adorable, pink apron and looking over a box of brownie mix. He had already set out all the ingredients: energon eggs, oil, water, brownie mix, bowl and other cooking utensils laid out on the counter.

“Pan-cake,” Overlord cooed at him. “Did you miss me?”

“Hardly,” Trepan said, cutting the bag of brownie mix open with a pair of scissors. He dumped the light brown powder into the bowl next to him.

“Aww, you don’t mean that.” He pouted, walking up behind Trepan. “What if I help you out?”

“Just stand back and watch,” Trepan said as he added the oil and water to the bowl. Thank Primus that Overlord was actually content to just watch his little Conjunx.

"Do I get to lick the bowl when you’re done?" Overlord asked. He smiled when Trepan spread it around the pan and held the bowl and spatula out to him.

"Here."

Overlord took the spatula and licked the brownie batter off of the red, rubbery spatula. He wrapped his big, thick lips around the spatula.

“Is that all you’re going to wrap your puffy lips around tonight?” Trepan asked. His servos trailed seductively down his frilly, little apron.

Overlord grinned and snatched the bowl out of his grasp with a playful grin. “Let’s put these in first.”


	13. Sunstreaker and Bob "Come here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No slash here, just some cute moments with Sunny and Bob.

“Come here!” Nope. No way. He wasn’t moving an inch. He was sleepy and wanted to nap all day long.

“Come on, Bob,” The Insecticon’s antennas perked up as he finally recognized the sound of his master’s voice. “Come here.” Bob grumbled out something in response but didn’t budge from his nest of torn up blankets in the slightest.

“Bob,” Sunstreaker called out. “Food!” Now that got his attention. Why didn’t he just say that in the first place? Bob jumped up and ran to catch up to Sunny. His antennas wriggled naturally as the scent of food crossed his sensors.

“Now you wake up, you daffy bug.” Sunny chuckled as he started to open up a can. He set it down on the counter, and Bob let out a chirp of excitement as he dumped the food out onto a metal plate. Sunstreaker couldn’t help but smile when he saw the over excitement for food in the Bob’s optics. Over excitement quickly turned into Bob springing up trying to knock the plate off and onto the floor, scraping the living scrap out of the counter.

“Bob! No, down boy!” Bob didn’t give two scraps if getting food equaled a scolding. He wanted his food now!

“Down! Primus, just wait two clicks.” Sunny nearly had to grab him up in his arms to get him from jumping up. He put his servo right in front of his face to distract him while he picked up his food. The very second he put the plate on the floor- BAM! Bob almost knocked Sunny over to get to his meal. Sunny grabbed the counter for balance as he watched Bob basically gulp it up like he was a vacuum cleaner.

As quickly as Bob had gobbled up his meal, he ended up back in his comfy nest just as fast. He rolled over in the blankets, grunting happily. He curled up tightly, almost as if he was trying to turn invisible or melt into his bed.

Sunny strolled over to him and kneeled down in front of the nest. “Sometimes I wonder who the master is in this relationship.” He mused to himself, petting Bob on the top of his helm. “Seems like I’m the one who’s at your beck and call.”

Bob purred deeply. Yup. He’d trained Sunny well.


	14. Blurr/LongarmPrime (Shockwave) "I can't stop!"

“I can’t stop.” Blurr sighed, leaning back into the plush couch. “I think I'm getting an addiction to sweets.” He picked up another donut from the box resting on his lap.

Longarm looked up from his datapad, optics looking the blue speedster over. “Agent Blurr, it’s not as if these treats are starting to slow you down during missions, right?”

Blurr mumbled, slowing down his speech some, “Of course not. I can run super-fast as long as my legs function.” He looked over at Longarm. “Besides, it’s not like your optics weren’t looking over these curves the other day.” Blurr said, patting his soft, flabby protoform. “I know you won’t question this belly too much.”

“Indeed,” Shockwave wasn’t going to deny he enjoyed seeing a small mech with some extra bulk on him. Longarm had to stay professional to some extent, however. “It’s rather becoming of you. …But I’m sensing that you’re still troubled by something.”

Blurr huffed and stuffed a doughnut into his mouth. He was clearly pissed thinking back to yesterday’s events. “The other day, Sentinel came by and asked if I was sparked! Theverynerveofthatmech! Justlookatthesizeofhischin!”

Oh Primus, Shockwave thought. Once more, he’d have to sneak around and punish Sentinel for trying to pick on his little Blurr. Longarm set down his datapad and said, “If you’re happy, then who cares?”

Blurr’s helm perked up. It seemed as if he wasn’t expecting anyone to ever say that to him. “W- What? Really, areyousure? AreyoucertainImeanIknowyoulikethisbutwhatabout-”

“Agent Blurr,” Longarm said gently. “If you enjoy it, then that’s all that matters. If others enjoy it, then that’s a bonus.”

“Thanks…” Blurr smiled and took another bite of a donut. At least he could always count on Longarm for reassurance and comfort. He’d never lie to him, after all.

“I’ll get you some more of those cream-filled ones tomorrow, Blurr. I’ll get you a big-size candy bar to make up for letting Sentinel Prime get near you, as well. I know you rather enjoy dark chocolate.” The red optic on top of his helm shined brightly as Blurr’s face lit up in a big smile.

“Ohyessir, yessir,” The sound of his joy was enough to make Longarm’s lips pull back into a grin. “Thankyousir!”


	15. Ratchet/Ironhide "Can't believe it!"

“Can’t believe it… He should’ve been awake by now.” Ironhide muttered. He knocked on a berthroom door but received no answer from within. He had been up for nearly three Earth hours, lounging around in the medbay and looking through some datapads. He was just trying to kill some time while he waited for Ratchet to come down, but now he wondered if the medic was even vertical.

“Ratchet?” he said, knocking slightly louder. Ironhide heard something like a grumbled reply and jumped back from the door when something hit it. It was probably a wrench or a toaster, and having opened the door, he looked down to confirm it was the toaster. Ironhide pushed the door open all the way and walked over to the sleepy medic.

Hide sighed; these long nights in the medbay must’ve finally caught up with him. Ratchet just looked so serene, in deep recharge on his berth, with a mesh blanket curled around his body. Unfortunately, he still needed to wake him up so that he could have the medbay ready for the twins’ or Wheeljack’s accidents. Ironhide reached out and lightly trailed a finger down Ratchet’s faceplate. The medic stirred under his touch.

He yawned and rested his helm back on his pillow. “Mmhm, I’m recharging,” he grumbled, not even trying to power on his optics.

“Come on, ya need to get up,” Hide said softly, sitting down on the mesh blanket next to him.

“What Earth hour is it?”

“It’s just past four in the morning,” he said.

“What are you doing up?”

“Prowl stuck me with early patrol,”

Ratchet sighed sleepily, a tired smile resting itself on his faceplate. “I don’t need to get up just yet… Still got an hour or so…”

“Ratchet… Ah, Ratch? If ya don’t get outta berth, then I’m gonna to come and join ya.” Hide said jokingly. He had to admit, Ratchet looked so cute when he was sleepy and grumpy.

The medic sighed. Ironhide was just about to get up when Ratchet rolled over and curled himself into his side plating. Hide kept very still, not quite sure what he should do in this situation. He just pat Ratchet’s helm and froze up when the other nuzzled his faceplate into his armor. They were stuck in that same position for about an hour before Ratchet’s alarm went off.

A sharp beeping noise almost made Ironhide jump off the berth. Ratchet nearly broke the small object when his fist landed on it to silence it. He finally powered on his optics and the only thing that filled his field of vision was red plating. He blinked.

“Ah, hiya, Ratch,” Hide spoke up, shifting in place. “Was wondering when ya where gonna wake up.”

The medic shot up out of his blanket. “What in Primus' name are you doing in here?” He definitely had not expected this to be the first thing he saw this morning. What was he doing in his berthroom? What time was it? He looked over at his clock. Scrap! He should've been up over an hour ago to ready the medbay for the day.

“Good mornin’ to ya, too,” Hide drawled, stretching his arms out. “Came in here to wake ya up, but ya insisted on making me stay. Can’t blame ya too much, though.” 

Ratchet blinked again. So that's why he was in here. Why was he on his berth? He must've been waiting for him to wake up or something.

Hide was about to say something to him when he remembered his patrol duties. “Oh scrap. Prowl’s gonna have my helm for not circling cactuses.”

“It’ll be fine,” Ratchet sighed and got off his berth. He was glad he didn’t invite someone back to his room last night due to high grade or something. “I’ll tell him I had to clear you before you went out on patrol.”

“Ya will?”

“Yeah, it’s for you trying to wake me up. Next time, though, just impersonate Wheeljack and say you’re about to test your experiments. Works almost every time.”

Ironhide grinned. “Will do,” he started to walk out of the room. Before leaving he turned back and said, “Thanks for the snuggles, too.”

“Snuggles?” What on Earth was he talking about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda ran outta steam at the end of this one, but I still tried to pull it together. It just didn't want to stay a short, little drabble, and it's definitely one of my longer drabbles.


	16. Fulcrum/Misfire "Alone at last,"

"Alone at last," Fulcrum sighed, sitting back on the couch in peace. He'd been waiting forever to get some alone time just typing away on a datapad. Unfortunately, his plan lasted as long as it probably could've with mechs like Grimlock and Misfire around. Misfire rushed in the room, jumped on the couch and turned on the TV. Okay, fine. He could deal with this, this was just good ol’ normal Misfire antics.

The flier pulled a bag of energon chips into his lap and popped it open, grabbing handfuls of chips. “Want some, loser?” he asked him, holding the bag up. 

Fulcrum sighed. “Don’t speak with your mouth full.”

“Pfft! What are you, Ultra Magnus?!” Misfire laughed at him. He turned back to the TV and turned it up to maximum volume.

“Do you mind?” Fulcrum said with a little attitude. 

“Nope,”

“Fine, then do you mind this?” Misfire fell over when Fulcrum rammed him in the stomach with a pillow.

“What was that for!?” The flier asked in a whinny tone.

“You know what,”

“Alright, but I hope you know what you’ve started.” Misfire said, servos reaching behind him to grab something.

“What have I start-” A fuzzy pillow knocked him upside the helm.

“Don’t worry,” Misfire grinned, both servos holding pillows. “I won’t hurt your handsome chin, loser.”

Fulcrum grabbed the sofa cushion, preparing for an all-out pillow fight. “Oh real smart, hit the mech who’s part BOMB!”

“Spinister disarmed you!” Misfire laughed, dodging an attack.

“Shuddap and hold still!”

“NEVER!!”

Fulcrum grabbed another pillow from the couch and proceeded to whack the flier on top of the helm with it. Misfire let out a playful shriek and fled the room. Fulcrum ran after in towards the engine room, but Misfire slammed the door shut as soon as he was in there.

“Let me in!”

“No way! You’re gonna attack me!”

“I’ve got chips!”

Misfire seemed to think about this. “Gimme the chips and no one gets hurt.”

“Fine,”

The door slid open and Fulcrum burst into the room, knocking Misfire to the floor and landing on top of him.

The flier gasped, “You’ve got no food, you liar!” He giggled regardless. “Maybe you could’ve made it as a Decepticon! Still, get off! You’re waaaay too heavy!” He attempted to shove him off, but Fulcrum stayed where he was, his arms on either side of Misfire’s helm, face pressed up against his and his nose nuzzling against his own.

“Primus, you’re a real sparkling, you know that don’t you?” He asked, panting from the excitement.

“And that’s why you love me.” Misfire cooed, kissing Fulcrum’s handsome chin. “Frag, your chin is sooo handsome, let me kiss it all day.”

Fulcrum couldn’t help but smile at him. “Maybe some other time.”

“Once more before we start chasing each other again?”

“Fine,”

“Yay! Thanks, loser!”

Misfire managed to press a quick kiss to his chin before Fulcrum grabbed a pillow and whacked him on the helm with it.


	17. Rodimus/Minimus Ambus "You are going to be late."

“You are going to be late.” Rodimus didn’t even shift, shifting meant throwing off the warm blanket and crawling his way into a cold washrack. “I know you are not asleep, open your optics.” He refused to turn on his optics only so light could flood his optics. “Rodimus, wake up.”

“….”

“Rodimus,”

“….Mmmhm?” He smiled sleepily when his optics turned on and looked over Minimus’ face. Primus, what a wonderful sight to wake up to every day… He sighed and hugged his partner gently. Roddy knew he had to get up eventually, but it felt soooo good to wake up and curl around his lover like the big spoon his was.

Minimus picked up the little clock off the nightstand and tapped it against Rodimus’ helm. “You are going to be late for your shift if you don’t get up right now. Do you understand me?”

“Mmh, it’s fine, it’s fine,” Mini’s mustache twitched at his words. He had no choice; he pinched him. "Ow, hey, what’s that for?" he yelped, confused, his mind obviously still in the rebooting phase.

“There is not going to be any captain on deck if you do not get your lazy aft up, Rodimus.” He told him.

“Eh, lazy? Those weren’t the kind of comments you were making about my aft last night.” Mini sighed, feeling defeated at this point. "It’s fine, though. I called in and asked Megs to cover my shift, Mags. I get to sleep in and spoon with you all morning.” He smiled and cupped Mini’s cheek, running his thumb across his little mustache.

Minimus sighed, feeling a little bit better knowing someone was running the ship. “You could have at least told me your plans.” He reached up, touching his fingertips lightly to his cheek.

“That would’ve ruined the surprise,” Rodimus said. “And I counted on you waking me up early so that I could do this.” He lowered his helm and kissed him gently. His servos slid down Mini’s smooth sides, pulling him gently to his warm chassis as his lips moved against his partner’s.


	18. Skywarp/Thundercracker/Starscream "I'm hungry!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, humor, fluff

“I'm hungry...!" Skywarp whined, flopping over on his chair. “I’m so hungry…! Insanely hungry…!”

"What do you want us to do about it?" Thundercracker asked in monotone, flipping through a datapad. Sitting next to him on the couch, Starscream was playing Energon Crush on his little handheld device, doing a very good job of ignoring Warp’s whining so far.

“Feed me! I want food!!" He pouted like an overgrown sparkling. "I’m starving, wasting away to nothing, my tanks are crumbling in on themselves…!”

Thundercracker tried his best to ignore him. He really didn't feel like cooking today, and Primus knows that Starscream wasn’t going to cook for anyone but himself.

Warp shot up out of his seat. "Then let's get some food!"

TC sighed. “Star?”

“What?”

“You feel like grabbing a bite so Warp can shut up?”

“Ehh, can’t he wait till I’m done with this level?”

“NOOO!!!” Warp whined.

Thundercracker threw his datapad down on the table. "Okay, okay, but we’re doing a flyby.”

“Yeah,” Star agreed. “I can barely go out looking like I do.”

“What’s wrong with the way you look?”

“I need to redo my paint job,”

“Whatever,” TC sighed. “Let’s just get this over with.”

**XxXxXxXxX**

After obtaining three meals consisting of food from a Double Ener-burger, large fries, a large drink and sundaes, the three Seekers grabbed their grub and flew back home. TC had to hold the food out of Skywarp’s reach. He kept trying to teleport above Thundercracker to try and grab the bag.

“Primus, just give him the bag already.” Screamer said, sitting down at the table in their kitchen. He set their drinks and sundaes down, looking exasperated at his Trine Mates’ childish behavior.

“Fine, take it,” Warp looked like a spoiled sparkling that just got his way. “And don’t make a mess!”

“I won’t make a mess!” TC rolled his optics.

Skywarp vanished from the room, but he suddenly popped back in to grab his drink. “Forgot this,” he said. He smirked and quickly pecked both Star and TC on the cheek. “And almost forgot that! Thanks for taking me out!” And just like that, he was gone again. Both Seekers blushed faintly, their servos rubbing at the spot where he kissed their cheeks, feeling their sparks flutter in their chests.


	19. Megatron/Orion Pax "Damn it all!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teacher!AU drabble piece for Reddle. Humanformers Megatron/Orion Pax (where Megs is a teacher and Orion is a cop). Established relationship, fluff and comfort.

“Primus damn it all!” Megatron all but shouted from the bedroom. Orion turned his head and got up from the couch.

“Megs?” he called. He waited, but there was no reply. What on earth could be wrong in there? “Are you ok in there?”

“No,” Megatron growled.

“What’s wrong?” Orion asked and opened up the door, walking into the room.

“O- Orion,” he flinched from his spot in front of the mirror, a dusting of pink coating his cheeks. His glasses all but fell from his face when he jolted.

“Are you alright, baby?” He glanced around the room, but noticed nothing out of place.

“It was nothing,” Megatron tried to say. “J- just go back downstairs. I’ll be there in a minute!” 

Orion wasn’t buying it. He looked and noticed that Megatron’s belly was overlapping the waist band. “Doesn’t that hurt?”

“I think I shrunk my pants,” His face was beat red.

“Megatron, I don’t think it’s your pants, darling.”

Megs looked to the floor. “I know…” Primus, he should’ve have been stuffing himself whenever they went out to eat. He shouldn’t have had those donuts that were in the teacher’s lounge at school. He shouldn’t- Orion hands were placed on his stomach, which proved to be squishier than Orion could’ve ever imagined. “It’s fine, Megatron. All I’m saying is that we need to go shopping. We need to buy you a bigger pair of pants.”

It took a moment, but Megatron’s eyes widened and he looked down at his stomach. When he didn’t say anything, Orion offered him a smile, wrapping his arms around Megatron’s middle. “You’re still sexy as all hell. Maybe even more than you were before.”

Megatron laughed, “That’s impossible.” He smiled; Orion always knew how to get his confidence up whenever he felt down. His arms encircled Orion, then captured his lips with his own.


	20. Thunderhoof/Steeljaw "We can't."

"We can't." Steeljaw said, watching as 'Hoof knelt beside him.

"Who's gonna hear us? I know youse is not a screamer." Thunderhoof smirked down at him as he stroked along the sensitive plating of his inner thighs. "Babe, ya wanna do this or nah?" Hoof's lips were now very close to Steel's spike.

Steeljaw threw a servo over his face. "Just get on with it before someone walks in on us."

That was all Hoof needed to start sucking him until his partner was unbelievably hard. Steeljaw bit his lip to keep himself from moaning, but then Thunderhoof's servos moved to tease his wet valve. Two thick digits right off the bat, stretching him carefully. Oooh, Hoof was pushing against his ceiling node. 

"Aughhh," Steel groaned. He knew that he would come soon, if his mate continued like this. With his optics shut, however, all he could feel were the sensations which continued to sweep his entire frame. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He covered his mouth to try to muffle his howl and spurted his transfluid right into his mate's mouth.

Thunderhoof licked his lips and raised his brow. "Ya see, no one heard a thing."


	21. Rodimus/Minimus Ambus "You look beautiful,"

"You look beautiful," Roddy complimented him. Minimus gave a soft smile when Rodimus gently dipped him as the music flowed through the air. He still couldn’t believe that his Rodimus had suggested a dance. Nothing with too much flare, just classical music.

Roddy spun him around his quarters, watching the relaxed expression fall on his sparkmate’s face. He looked so beautiful in the soft light. Closing his optics, he pulled Mini close and enjoyed the feeling of holding his mate in his embrace.

Minimus chuckled, “You never told me that you knew how to dance so formally."

Rodimus shrugged. “I thought I might surprise you.” He leaned down and brushed his nose against the crook of Mini’s neck. "Love you,"

“I love you, too.” Minimus murmured, getting on his tip-toes and placing a light, sweet kiss on Rodimus’ lips. They stayed like that for a minute or so, their bodies suggestively rubbing against each other.

"I wish we could stay like this forever.” Rodimus said.

“Mmhm, me too.”

“But we should really take this to the berth.” Roddy’s servos traced over Mini’s hips.

“Lead the way, captain.”


End file.
